The Friendship between a Tiger and Lion
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Takami went into town and meets a lion cub who is living in strife, Takami wants to help him. This is a one-Shot with Takami. takes place before chapter 5,6,and 7


**This is my second one- shot and I hope you all will like it, enjoy.**

** Takami's new friend **

**It was another day at the Village of Peace and Takami and the others were getting along just fine, well except Ryo and for Kiba who are still not getting along. Takami decide to go out into the village and see what's new to him for the past few weeks of him being there. He walked past an ally then hears someone screaming in pain.**

Takami walked in the ally and see's three teenage boars beating up on a little lion cub.

(Takami): "Hay back off your hurting him you jerks",_he yelled_.

They turned around and see a very angry Bengal tiger, looking at them showing his fangs.

(Boar): And how are you kitten, are you his bother**.**

(Takami): No I'm a mad as hell tiger who used to live around pucks holes like you three. Now Get off him or I will show you hell itself you over grown pigs. [He_ yelled at them showing them his pyrokinese on his arms and eye]._

_[He gave them a look so frightening that it would put even Ti-lung to shame. The boars ran out of the ally screaming and wet spots on their pants. Then takami walked up to the lion cub and helps him up carefully]._

(Takami):__Hay are you ok kid? [He said to the lion]

[_The lion just ran out of the ally and went into the middle of the road not looking where he was going crying. Then an out of nowhere a huge cart fill with fireworks came rolling down the street turn the kid how stopped and the cart was closing in on him.]_

(Takami): Oh no, KID MOVE OUT THE WAY. [_He yelled rushing his way to the child. Just in time he pushed the boy out of the way and did a quick fire ball shot on the cart and it exploded before it hurt anybody else. ] _

(Takami): I'm going to ask you again kid, are you okay.

(Kid): My names not kid,"Kovu". _[The brown lion cub cried out.]_

(Takami): Are you okay Kovu.

(Kovu): My chest hurts but I'm fine.

(Takami): Why were thought guys attacking you Kovu? _[ He ask calmly]_

(Kovu): There mad because I didn't steal the food they wanted from the store. [ _He explained_ ]

(Takami): They had no right to do that to you, you were right to not steal the food from the place.

(Kovu): I'm also hunger myself and I was going to do it.

[ The kid kind of reminded him of Ryo, stealing food from the kitchen at the orphanage.

(Takami): Come on lets gets something to eat okay.

[Kovu looked into Takami's Crimson eyes to see if he's was messing with him, but he was true to his word.]

(Kovu): Okay.

_[The two walked to a food cart to get some fruit. Takami got a bag of apples and they went to the playground area with all the kids were at. Some of them were watch the two predators eat and was afraid of Kovu and Takami. Takami handed an apple to kovu and they both sat on the swing set.]_

(Kovu): Thank you for everything and the food_. [He said and at his share of the fruit and Takami at his.] _

(Takami): No problem just don't hang out with thoughts guys anymore okay.

(Kovu): Okay, Takami are you my friend. [ _He said with hope in his eyes_.]

[ Takami looked at him then gave him a small smile]

(Takami): Yeah sure Kovu, I den't get you last name or age?

(Kovu): My full name is Kovu shaozu and I'm 9.

(Takami): Okay, well I best be off to the palace.

(Kovu): WAIT, where are you going!

(Takami): I'm going home ,why do you live around here.

(Kovu): I've lived with thoughts guys who attack me.

(Takami): Oh okay lets find a abandon house you can live in, and for me to hang out in if that's okay with you.

(Kovu): Okay.

_[ Kovu was happy with that idea and was cool with Takami to be friends with and hang around.]_

**15 minutes later in a abandon house**

(Takami): And here we are Kovu your new home, Its not to bad it has TV, windows, a shower and beds and chairs, and some dishes. Its like your like your set for life Kovu.

(Kovu): Yeah l love it, thank you Takami again.

(Takami): Yeah Okay I best be off I'll bring more food and see you Tomorrow Kovu

(Kovu): Okay Bye T.K.

[ Takami then closed and locked the door for him so no one will tried and get to Kovu while hes gone.

(Takami): Goodnight Kovu.

_[Takami finally got in the palace and went to the kitchen] _

(Faith): Hay T.K you been gone long how were your day?

(Takami): Good and I met Kid today you guys can meet him tomorrow if you want?

(Kiba & Ryo): I would like meet him

(Ryo): hay alpha Don't mock me again!

(Kiba): You Mock me you over powered dog!

(Everone): Here we go again.

_**[Moments later ever one went into the rooms to go too sleep]**_

(Takami): Good night Kovu.

**At Kovu New House**

(Kovu): Good night Takami.

**And that's it I hope you like it and And Kovu last name **Shaozu means: "bring honor to the ancestors." All right peace.


End file.
